Captive
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: What do you get when you put a Monster, a Viper, a Country Girl, and an Extreme Diva into a love story?  You get pain, hate, love, and friendship. But there's also jealousy and anger. Things at Raw just got interesting. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Getting Started

Chapter 1: Beginning.

"I have new music?"

Mickie James sat in Triple H's office, confused.

"Yes. We have decided to put you into a romantic storyline, so you are getting new music. The Creative team thinks that to tie in with your partner, you are getting My Obssession, by Skillet."

Mickie smiled.

"I love that song! Who's it supposed to tie in with? Orton?"

Triple H smirked.

"Not exactly."

You're my only infatuation  
>Don't leave me stranded<br>In my obsession  
>My purpose, my possession<br>Live and die in my obsession  
>My obsession<p>

Mickie ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, where Matt Hardy waited by the turnbuckle.

"Hey Hardy. You ready to kick some butt?"

"Yeah Mick. But be careful. Lita can be sneaky. And whoever she picked is going to come after you."

"Let them. I can handle anyone."

Slow Chemical began to play, and both Mickie and Matt turned pale.

Kane and Lita walked out, identical evil grins on their faces.

"Oh."

"Shit."

Lita and Matt were outside the ring, and Mickie was crouched in the corner, shaking.

Kane gave a disturbing smile as he slowly walked over to her. Mickie screamed and shrank back as the tall man crouched to her level.

His eyes softened at the look of fear and terror in the Diva's eyes.

"Don't worry, Mickie. I'll explain everything. Just keep acting like you're scared, okay? I'm only going to "kidnap" you, then we can talk."

"Who says I'm acting scared?", Mickie said with a weak laugh.

Kane grinned and laughed. But he turned it into a demonic and evil laugh for the cameras.

Then he grabbed Mickie's wrist and they began to leave.

Matt opened his eyes. He had to keep Kane away from Mickie.

The Sensei of Mattitude crawled back into the ring as Kane pulled Mickie through the ropes.

"Mickie!"

Mickie turned, pretending to resist Kane and go back to Matt.

"Help me!"

"Let her go, Kane. This isn't right!"

Kane only laughed and continued up the ramp.

The pair walked to the boiler room, and Mickie sat cross-legged as Kane locked the door.

They didn't talk. Mickie didn't know where to start, and Kane just didn't want to talk.

"So," Mickie began. "You're my partner?"

"It would appear so, Miss James. Hunter thought it would be a shock to the audience."

The brown-haired Diva smiled up at him.

"Well it shocked me and Matt. What are they calling it?"

"Captive. Basically I kidnap you for my own evil use, the roster tries to get you back, then you betray me, breaking my heart and turning me into a vengeful monster," Kane finished with a roll of his eyes.

Why couldn't they give him a good storyline anymore? He liked being cheered by the fans. Not being booed and hated.

"That's not fair."

"It doesn't have to be. All that matters is that it gets views. And I'm used to it by now, I guess."

Mickie frowned.

"I'll be right back."

"Hunter, please. You can't make Kane the monster this time. Let him protect me or something, but don't make him evil."

Mickie stood in Triple H's office, trying to get the storyline changed.

"Why do you care so much, Mickie?"

"Because Kane is better than that. _Glenn_ is better than that. He's not evil, and it's time the people got to see the gentler side of him."

"He's a monster, Mickie. He _has_ no gentler side."

Mickie growled.

"Give Glenn a better story or I walk. And you know the only reason people watched tonight was because of Matt and I. If Glenn doesn't get a happy ending, I'm leaving the company. I'll go to TNA or OVW."

Triple H smirked. Mickie loved Kane. No other Diva would stand in here and argue to get a better ending for a storyline with Kane. Most Divas argued to get out of one.

"I'll make you a deal, Mickie. You get one title shot during the whole storyline. But if the audience hates the storyline, or you lose the match, story goes on as originally planned. No happy ending for _either_ of you. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you so much, Hunter."

Mickie walked back to the boiler room with a smile. Hunter had agreed to that rather quickly. But it didn't matter. Kane got his happy ending.

"Why are you smiling?"

She jumped as she noticed Mark standing by the door.

"Because I just did your brother a massive favor! And by the way, how can you tell if I'm smiling? Your eyes are closed."

"I'm magic, Mickie. And what did you do for Glenn?"

Mickie grinned.

"Let's just say that this storyline is much better for him than any other. He gets the girl without any betrayal or broken hearts."

_And I get to work with him._

Mark opened one eye and looked at the brown-haired Diva.

"Really? That was, nice of you."

"Thanks. Is Kane in there?"

"Yeah."

Mickie waved goodbye, then walked into the room.

**Two weeks later...**

Mickie and Kane had grown closer in the two weeks since the beginning of their storyline. They had gone for coffee a few times, and Kane had told Mickie stories about growing up with Mark. Mickie had shared her own tales about life.

Slowly, Mickie found herself falling in love with Kane. His smile, charm, and protective nature made it so easy. But she could never tell him.

Slow Chemical began to play, and Kane walked down the ramp. Mickie followed meekly, keeping her head down and not making eye contact.

"Stay at the commentary table," Kane said to the girl as he took her to the side of the ring. "Mark Henry will do anything to get an advantage over his opponents. And that includes using your safety."

"Don't worry, Glenn. I'll be okay. I'm not going to move," Mickie said with a small smile.

Kane smirked as Mark Henry's music began to play.

"Showtime."

Mickie watched with admiration in her heart as the two men started to fight. Kane would win this.

Mickie kicked the desk as Kane took another hit.

She couldn't cheer him on, but she desperately wanted him to win this fight.

Mark continued to assault the Big Red Machine, then slid out of the ring and walked toward Mickie.

"Give me your chair. I'll make sure he never comes after you."

"No! Leave me alone!"

Mark glared at Mickie.

"I'm trying to save you!"

"I don't need saving! You're the one who's putting me in danger."

Angry, Mark grabbed Mickie's arm and threw her into the ring. Kane lay still on the mat behind them.

"You don't want to be saved?"

Mickie glared angrily at him.

"I don't need you to save me."

Henry smirked. This would be fun. He could take down both Kane and his brainwashed little girlfriend.


	2. The Monster Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Monster Comes Out

Kane stood slowly, the monster inside him roaring in anger as he saw Mickie cornered by Mark Henry.

He charged at the larger man, knocking him to the ground. Looking at Mickie, he checked for bruises or marks, then saw her look of relief. Somehow, she managed to turn it into a look of fear, but her eyes were relieved.

Kane turned to glare dangerously at Mark Henry.

"Playtime."

He attacked viciously, hitting his opponent with a clothesline, then a chair, resulting in a barely-conscious man. He pinned Mark for the win, then grabbed a mic.

"Mickie is _mine._ Don't touch her again. Ever."

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy bolted down the ramp, ducking into the ring and attacking Kane. He assaulted the man for a few minutes before grabbing the discarded chair and swinging it at Kane's head. It connected with a brutal sound, and the monster fell.

Mickie jumped into the ring and stared at Randy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from him. He's a monster with no soul."

The Viper stood over Kane's fallen body as the paramedics came out, with Mickie looking down at her "captor" in anguish.

Raw ended with Randy smirking, Mickie upset, and Kane fallen.

Mickie and Randy got backstage, where the short brunette Diva began attacking the Viper, throwing punches and kicks in his direction.

"Hey! Mickie, what are you doing? I saved you!", Randy said as he defended himself from the fiery girl.

"Mickie, stop it! Quit hitting Randy," John Cena said as he held Mickie back before she could do more damage. "What's the problem?"

"She's upset because I hit Kane with a steel chair."

"You hit a man that couldn't defend himself because he had just been through a match! There is no justification for attacking Kane. None."

John let Mickie go when the paramedics brought Kane backstage. She saw him laying on the stretcher and turned to glare at Randy with tears in her brown eyes.

"You better pray to whatever god you know that he is okay, Randy. Because if he doesn't get you first, I promise you I will," she said in a whisper.

Randy gulped.

"Is there anyone who can go with Kane?"

John looked over at Randy.

"Where's 'Taker?"

"I don't know. I'll go find him."

"By the time you do it'll be too late. I'll go with him," Mickie said as she climbed into the ambulance.

"What's your relationship with Kane, Miss James?"

Mickie looked down at the man who wasn't a monster, the one who needed her. Then she looked back up at the paramedic.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, causing Randy and John to stare at her as tears slid down her face.

"Mickie, this isn't a good idea."

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

"I have to know that he'll be okay, John. And you're not going to stop me from going."

The ambulance got to the hospital ten minutes later. Mickie had been silent the entire time, just watching Kane breathe.

He had to be okay.

She stayed with him from the moment they arrived, not moving to do anything. People asked her about her relationship with him, and she replied with no hesitation that she was his girlfriend.

Three hours later, she was sitting in his hospital room, looking at the Internet.

**HardcoreCountry: Still waiting for info on DevilsFavoriteDemon. I'm going to kick your ass, RKO. I swear I will.**

**PhenomLives: Thank you, Mickie. And Randy, I plan on making you famous.**

**RKO: I'm sorry, Mick. And Mark.**

**Mizfit: I heard what happened. Let us know when u find stuff out.**

**SESPunk: Randy, you are a wanted man. =)**

**HardcoreCountry: Will do, Mizfit. PhenomLives, no problem. SESPunk, I'm the first to kick his ass, Brooks. Then Glenn, then Mark.**

Another hour passed before Kane opened his eyes. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was being in the ring with Mickie.

"Mickie? Where am I?"

But he was met with silence. Kane looked beside him to see Mickie asleep, her body curled up in the chair and brown hair covering her face.

The doctor walked in, and Kane glanced up.

"Hey, Doc, what happened to me?"

"It looks like you took a hit to the head with a steel chair, Mr. Jacobs. Your girlfriend gave us the details of what happened. She hasn't left your side since you came in."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes. The sweet little brunette sleeping beside you, I'm aware."

Kane turned to look at Mickie James, who seemed peaceful.

"Everything seems to be looking good, Mr. Jacobs. You should be fine to wrestle in about two weeks."

"Thank you."

Mickie stirred, hearing voices. She thought she heard Kane talking, and opened her eyes.

"Kane?"

He looked at her with a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mickie. We should get going."

Mickie blinked, then wrapped her arms around him.

"You're okay! You're really here, talking."

"Of course I'm okay, James. Takes more than a chair to keep the Big Red Monster down."

Mickie smiled.

"Don't get cocky on me, now."

Kane got out of the cramped hospital bed, grinning.

"Me? Cocky? Never."

Laughing, Mickie helped Kane get his things together.

The doctor watched the banter between Kane and Mickie with a small smile. They seemed like a good match. With the exception of leaving to get a car, the girl had stayed with the man through the entire ordeal.

Mickie and Kane walked out to Mickie's red truck and got in. Mickie turned the key, and her radio began playing.

He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me, She loves me not<br>He loves me, He loves me not  
>She loves me, she loves me <p>

Scrambling to turn the radio off, Mickie looked at Kane and blushed.

"Sorry about that. Guess I forgot to turn it off."

He shrugged.

"It's your truck, Mickie."


	3. The Only Thing that Matters

Chapter 3: You're the only thing that matters

The pair drove in silence. Mickie stared through the windshield while Kane played on his phone. He sorted through his emails and checked his Twitter, then he noticed Mark's tweet.

**PhenomLives: Little Brother where did you go? I went to visit and they said you and Mickie took off.**

**RKO: WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?**

**Mizfit: Wow, you and Mick ditched the hospital? Taking that early honeymoon? haha XP**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie is going to play roommate for a few weeks. I haven't captured her for my own evil purposes. Yet. :)**

**RKO: If she gets hurt, Hell won't be able to save you, Kane.**

**PhenomLives: Orton, shut it. You aren't going to do anything. He and I would kick your ass first. Then Mickie would.**

**Mizfit: I think that our resident Viper is jealous that Kane is getting HardcoreCountry to himself for a while. **

**SESPunk: I can't believe she just left. I guess you're special, Kane. She never did that when I got hurt.**

**Mizfit: Probably because you annoyed the crap out of her.**

Kane smirked at Mike's tweet and went to Mickie's profile.

**HardcoreCountry: Still waiting ****for**** info on DevilsFavoriteDemon. **** I'm going to kick your ass, RKO. I swear I will.**

**PhenomLives: Thank you, Mickie. And Randy, I plan on making you famous.**

**RKO: I'm sorry, Mick. And Mark. And Glenn.**

**Mizfit: I heard what happened. Let us know when u find stuff out.**

**SESPunk: Randy, you are a wanted man. =)**

**HardcoreCountry: Will do, Mizfit. PhenomLives, no problem. SESPunk, I'm the first to kick his ass, Brooks. Then Glenn, then Mark.**

Kane began to laugh, and Mickie looked at him confusedly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your tweet. Apparently a lot of people do not like Randy right now."

Mickie shook her head.

"Nope. And I'm first on that list."

"And the list to kick Randy's ass?"

"Yep."

Kane looked at her with a smile on his face, a genuine smile.

"Thank you. For staying with me and making sure I was okay."

"It was nothing, Kane. Nobody could find Mark, and I didn't think you wanted to be alone."

"How nice. The doctor and paramedic said that we make an interesting couple, too."

Mickie hit the brakes.

"What?"

"Keep driving, Mickie. And yes, they both made remarks about the nice girlfriend I had."

Blushing, Mickie looked out the window.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't okay, Kane. I kind of had to lie in order to get into the room. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He grabbed her hand and gently brushed a thumb over her knuckles.

"I owe you for everything, it seems."

"You don't owe me anything, Kane," she said as they arrived at Kane's home.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to make it up to you."

Mickie walked into the house and was immediately ambushed by a large Golden Retriever. It began to lick her face, and she laughed.

"No, off! Get off me, you big furry bear," she said as she kept laughing.

"Sunny, off!", Kane said as he walked in the front door. Sunny trotted over to him and he scratched her ears.

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?"

Sunny barked.

"I missed you too."

Mickie smiled as she watched Kane interact with his dog. He wasn't so bad, she thought to herself.

"She's so pretty, Glenn. I've always wanted a pet."

He smiled at her.

"Well she's yours as long as you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much! Um, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"Upstairs, down the hall. Third door on your right."

"I'll be right back."

Mickie made her way to the bedroom, thinking that this wasn't all bad.

The house was spacious, with many rooms and a giant backyard. It was definitely somewhere she wanted to make a home.

Wait, what?

Shaking her head, Mickie continued to explore the house, noting that her room was directly across from Kane's. This made her giggle quietly.

"Nope. Definitely not all bad."

Once she had gotten settled, Mickie walked through all of the rooms, except for _his_. That wasn't an option.

She saw that he had a pool, a game room, a weight room, and a library.

Mickie grinned at the pool table that sat in the middle of the game room. So Kane was a secret pool player? Very interesting.

She'd have to challenge him to a game while she was here.

"Nice place you've got here, Kane. I love that pool table you've got."

"It is a nice pool table, isn't it? I hardly use it, strangely enough."

"Let's play a game and make it useful, then," Mickie said with a grin.

Kane smirked.

"Prepare to lose, James."

"Don't be so sure, Jacobs."

They ran up the stairs to the game room.

"Rack them up, Mickie."

Mickie gave him an evil grin as she set the balls. Little did he know she was a pool shark.

"You first, Hellboy."

"Ball six, left corner pocket."

And he made the shot, bowing.

"You're good at this, Kane. I knew you were since I saw this table."

"I've hardly had any practice," Kane lied. "Your move, Diva."

As Mickie bent over to take the shot, Kane found himself staring at her body. She wasn't too fat, or too skinny, but had just the right amount of muscle in all the right places.

Perfect, isn't she? She could be ours, you know.

I'm not going to let you hurt her.

Oh, it wouldn't be us, Kane. You would be the one hurting her.

Kane closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the voices in his head.

"Kane? What's wrong?"

"Go downstairs."

"Are you okay?"

You might not be in a minute.

"Please, Mickie. For your safety."

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

"How can you know?", he whispered.

"Because you aren't that kind of man."

He looked down at her, this Diva who wouldn't save herself. She wanted to help him. Kane was torn between keeping her safe and walking away, or kissing her senseless and not caring.

"Leave."

Mickie stepped forward, putting one hand on his chest and the other on his face.

"What do you need?"

For you to give in. Your eternal surrender.

Kane's eyes darkened as he looked down at her, the angel he had received. Mickie's breath caught as she saw his eyes.

There was no doubt of their emotions. Desire, lust, passion, maybe love.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Growling, Kane backed her against the edge of the table, watching intently as her head tilted back and she inhaled, chest rising and falling.

"Mickie."

"Kane."

Closing his eyes, Kane ran his fingers down Mickie's side, causing her to gasp. She looked up, eyes filled with lust, and he knew he had her.

"Kiss me," she said breathlessly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you want it too."

Kane smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

Mickie groaned. Why was he being such a tease?

"Yes! You know you do."

She has a point, Kane. You've wanted this for days.

Stop it.

Why not give in to us? She's obviously begging for it.

Not that way.

"Kiss me, Kane. Please?"

Kane moved his head down and kissed her gently. She surprised him by deepening the kiss, placing her hand on his chest.

Mickie was seeing stars, flames, comets. It was like everything had changed, and it was perfect. She let out a moan as his hands found their way to her ribs, and broke the kiss, putting her hand on his cheek.

"We must be two really crazy people, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"We barely know each other, and here we are, falling head over heels."

Kane picked the brunette up and sat her on the edge of the pool table.

"Not crazy, Mickie. Just human. Well, a human and a monster, anyway."

Mickie looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Don't. Don't say that, Kane. You're just as human as I am."

"Am I? Or am I the monster I've always been?"

"You are _not_ a monster. Don't ever think that. You're human in my eyes."

She kissed him again, harder. The only monsters were the ones who put Kane into the horrible situations he'd dealt with before.

"Mickie... What will they think?"

"I say screw them all. I don't really care what they say about us, Kane. It doesn't matter to me."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. How did he find himself here? With this angel of grace that would do anything for him?

"You're the only thing that matters."


	4. Connecting with Friends

Chapter 4: Connecting with Friends

**RKO: Has anyone heard from Mickie?**

**ChaingangChamp: Randy, leave her alone. She's fine.**

**RKO: I can't just leave her alone! That monster kidnapped her and God knows what he's doing to her.**

**PhoenixRisen: Randy, chill the hell out. She's playing Nurse Mickie. And you're just pissed because she kicked your ass for hurting Glenn.**

**Dibiase$$: I'm sure she's okay, Randy. Glenn wouldn't do anything to hurt Mickie.**

**Crossrhodes: Yeah, Randy. Quit being paranoid.**

**HardcoreCountry: Isn't Ron the paranoid one?**

**RKO: Mickie! Why did you disappear on us? It's been two days since I heard from you. Where are you?**

**ConspiracyofTruth: I'm not paranoid, Mickie James.**

**HardcoreCountry: Randy, I'm still pissed off at you. And I've been hanging out with Glenn a ton. He's actually not bad.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mick.**

**PhoenixRisen: So are you playing Nurse Mickie?**

**HardcoreCountry: Depends on how you think about it. ;)**

**CrossRhodes: Mickie, Randy's going nuts over here. Can't you just call him or something?**

**HardcoreCountry: Sorry, Cody, but no.**

**Dibiase$$: I say he deserves a little silence after his stunt.**

**ChaingangChamp: I agree with you, Ted. That wasn't called for at all. Kane's a decent guy.**

**RKO: So because I was trying to defend Mickie, I'm the bad guy?**

**HardcoreCountry: Don't even play that card, Orton. You know why I kicked your ass. Had it been anyone else, who hadn't just finished a match, I wouldn't be so mad.**

**SESPunk: Hey Mickie. Long time no see.**

**HardcoreCountry: Phil! OMG how are you?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie, not that I mind you sitting with me, but can you get up? My leg fell asleep.**

**RKO: :(**

**HardcoreCountry: Oh quit your pissy crap, Randy. It's getting old. DevilsFavoriteDemon: I'll get up if you give me incentive. ;)**

**PhenomLives: Not quite sure what I just logged onto, but Glenn, you be careful.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Aren't I always? And now that I think about it, I'm perfectly comfortable right here.**

**HardcoreCountry: Me too. :)**

**SESPunk: Guys, check out Jericho's new video. It's dedicated to Mick and Kane. Called Watch Me Shine, Mickie.**

**FozzyForever: I was supposed to plug that, Brooks.**

**SESPunk: That sucks, now doesn't it? XP**

**Mizfit: Holy crap, Jericho. Did you get all the clips from the website or what?**

**PhenomLives: I enjoyed it.**

**HardcoreCountry: The Undertaker? The Deadman? He actually enjoyed a video? It must be the apocalypse. Mizfit: What website?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Haha. Nice one, Mickie.**

**PhenomLives: Very funny, Mickie Laree. Just remember that you have to come back sooner or later. :)**

**HardcoreCountry: O.O How do you know my middle name?**

**PhenomLives: I have my ways.**

**Mizfit: There's a website for you two. It's really good.**

**HardcoreCountry: Wow, that's cool.**

**BournetoFly: Hey everyone!**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Evan! How's the tag reign with Kofi?**

**BournetoFly: It's amazing. We have to defend them occasionally, but it's going well.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: PhenomLives: Don't even think about it, Mark.**

**PhoenixRisen: Aw Mickie, you got the protective type. How nice.**

**HardcoreCountry: I know, right?**

**RKO: Mickie, I'm sorry. Please just call.**

**HardcoreCountry: I'll think about it, Randy. But it's really your fault I'm here with Kane right now. Not that I mind being here.**

**Raise your hand if you knew Kane played pool!**

**PhenomLives: *raises hand***

**FozzyForever: *raises hand***

**Mizfit: *raises hand***

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: I've been a pool shark for years, Mickie. Everyone knows how skilled I am.**

**SESPunk: *cough* Cocky. *cough***

**Dibiase$$: Hahaha, nice.**

**HardcoreCountry: So I was left out of this loop? Unfair.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: You weren't left out of the loop. It just took a while for you to learn that I'm good at pool. And other things. ;)**

**PhoenixRisen: Oh my gosh what happened? Details Mickie!**

**RKO: I'm leaving. I feel nauseous.**

**HardcoreCountry: Oh, go get laid. Maybe your PMS will be gone by then. PhoenixRisen: Trust me when I say it was mind-blowing.**

**PhoenixRisen: Oh. My. God. You didn't.**

**HardcoreCountry: No, Beth! Jeez. Just the best kiss of my life.**

**XtremeDiva: Hey everyone. I hear Kane has a new storyline.**

**HardcoreCountry: Yep. With me.**

**XtremeDiva: Wow. They're putting him with the whores now?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: They put me with you, didn't they Amy? And Mickie's not a whore.**

**CrossRhodes: *snickers***

**DiBiase$$: Haha, that was awesome! Props!**

**PhoenixRisen: That was pretty nice, Kane. I'm surprised.**

**Mizfit: Haha roflmao.**

**PhenomLives: True. So very true.**

**HardcoreCountry: Nice comeback, Kane. Now Lita, go screw Hardy. Or Edge. Or whoever you're sucking off this week.**

**XtremeDiva: You better keep your mouth shut, Psycho, or you'll regret it.**

**HardcoreCountry: Bring it on! I'm not scared of you.**

**SESPunk: OOH! Chick fight!**

**PhenomLives: My money's on Mickie.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Same here.**

**PhoenixRisen: I'm in Mickie's corner.**

**Dibiase$$: Maybe they'll take their tops off! Don't they do that in Diva matches?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: DiBiase, watch yourself.**

**HardcoreCountry: DevilsFavoriteDemon: He means no harm, babe. Ted's a friend, all he's ever been and all he'll ever be.**

**DiBiase$$: Cheers, Mickie.**

**HardcoreCountry: I gotta go, everyone. Kane's getting that "time to eat" look, and my butt has gone numb from sitting this long. Bye!**

**(Everyone): Bye, Mickie!**


	5. Mickie Returns

Chapter 5: The Return of the Captive

Two weeks later, Mickie and Kane were walking through the halls of the WWE.

"I've missed this place," Mickie sighed as she walked.

"Same. But I had an enjoyable few weeks off."

Mickie smiled up at Kane.

"So did I. Now let's go before we get mobbed."

Randy was sitting in his locker room, furious. Mickie had changed, and not for the better. It was all Kane's fault.

"If only I could get her to see what a monster he is."

"Randy, can't you let her go? She fell in love with someone else."

He looked up at Cody Rhodes, anger coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"She shouldn't be with _him_. He's dangerous."

"And you aren't?"

"Not as dangerous as Kane."

Cody had enough. He hit Randy in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

"You are just as dangerous as Glenn is. Do not go and ruin their relationship, or I swear I'll kick your ass, Randy."

Randy sat up and looked at the younger man. He'd never been prone to violence before.

"Cody?"

"Don't even. Just because you love Mickie and hate that Kane has her doesn't mean that you can be a douche."

And Cody walked out.

Mickie sat in the boiler room, reading over the script for that night.

"Damn it to Hell!", she said, throwing it at the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you read the script for tonight?", she asked as she looked up at Kane.

"I read it when I got it. Why?"

"Apparently, I need to go and kick a certain third-generation Superstar's ass. He asked for a hardcore match."

Kane growled.

"Orton."

"Yep. And that's not the worst of it. It's a Captive Match."

"Which means?"

"Winner gets me."

Kane hit the wall. He wanted to kill the little brat.

"He's not going to win. I know you can beat him, Kane. Especially when I'm on the line."

"I'm going to beat him for you. Then I'm going to beat him for thinking he can have you. Then I'm just going to beat him."

"Babe, look at me."

"Nobody gets you but me. You're mine."

"Babe, please."

"And if Randy Orton thinks he can just-"

"For god's sake, Kane, _look at me_!"

Kane broke off in his tirade and glanced at Mickie. Her hands were balled into fists.

"He's not going to get me. Because I'm going to be out there kicking the crap out of the prick."

Mickie looked up at him with anger in her eyes, then hugged him.

"You're mine, and I'm yours. Nobody's going to change that, okay? Especially Randy."

"I know. It just pisses me off," Kane said as he held the slim brunette in his arms.

"Me too, Babe. Me too."

Mark Calaway was sitting in the ring, looking at the empty arena. It was quiet, and he felt at peace.

"Mark."

Peace gone.

"What, little brother? I'm busy here."

Kane laughed.

"You're staring at an empty arena, oh Deadman."

"What do you want, Glenn?"

"I need you to keep Mickie backstage tonight. I have a feeling Orton's going to make things bad for me, and I don't want her running out."

"How do you know Orton's going to make things bad for you?"

"Little nutcase got a hardcore match."

Mark nodded.

"Ah. I'll keep your girl backstage while you deal with Orton."

"Thanks, Mark. I knew you would."

It was showtime. Mickie looked up at Kane, worried.

"Babe, are you sure that I don't need to go out there? Randy can be sneaky. What if you get hurt again?"

"Mickie, relax. I've done this before. I'll be fine, okay?"

She squeezed his hand, still not reassured.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm going out. Storyline or not."

"No. You're staying back here."

"But-"

Kane wheeled her around to face him, eyes hard.

"Stay. Back. Here," he growled.

Then he kissed her, hard. They stood like that for a few moments until Kane's theme began to play.

"I love you, Glenn Jacobs."

"I love you too, Mickie James," Kane said as he let her go.

He walked down the ramp, fire burning in his eyes. Randy was going to pay dearly for wanting this match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is a hardcore Captive match. Introducing first, the Captive's Keeper. Weighing in at 213 pounds, Kane!"

Kane looked back at the ramp, hoping that Mickie would just pop out. But she followed his order and stayed where she was.

"Mickie, I love you," he whispered.

He climbed into the ring and set off his pyros, then waited for Randy to come out.

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy walked out, slowly. He was full of anger and jealousy tonight, and at the end of this match, Mickie was his.

Kane stared, enraged. That was _his_ Mickie. Nobody would take her away from him.

Nobody.


	6. She's mine, Randy

Chapter 6: Captive is Mine.

The bell rang, and Kane immediately attacked. He landed hit after hit on the unsuspecting Viper, not stopping.

He was going to win, not just for Mickie, or for himself. But for their crazy, amazing, honest love.

"She's mine, Orton. And mine is what she will always be."

Randy glared up at him with so much hatred and rage. His eyes were black.

"She. Is. Mine! Why would she ever love a freak like you?", Randy said as he landed a punch to Kane's face.

Kane growled and stumbled back.

"You're a monster, Jacobs. You terrify people, and enjoy their pain. You aren't worthy of love."

A kick to the stomach.

"No wonder Lita left you. You are an evil, twisted man. You don't deserve happiness."

Don't listen to him, Babe. I love you, and you know that.

"You are pathetic. Worthless."

Don't ever believe that for a minute.

Kane looked up as Randy kicked him in the face. He fell to the mat with a crash, his back hurting the second it made contact.

"Get up. I'm not done with you yet, Kane."

Mickie watched from backstage, heart dropping.

He wasn't fighting. Kane wasn't fighting Randy.

"Mark, what's going on in his head?"

"Nobody ever knows what's going on in my brother's head. Not even me."

Mickie shook her head.

Randy was still attacking the Big Red Monster, landing kicks to his ribs, head, and legs.

"You won't torture Mickie anymore. I'm going to make sure you never touch her again."

"I'll only stay away when she says that's what she wants."

Randy screamed and left the ring. He grabbed a chair and began beating Kane with it.

"Mickie belongs to me! I love her!", he yelled with each hit.

Kane just laid there, taking the beatings, trying to regain his strength.

Mickie would want him to fight.

Randy was turned around, so he didn't see Kane sit straight up and grab the chair.

Kane gave a sick and disturbed smile, laughing. Randy turned and was immediately hit in the head with the steel chair.

"Consider that payback, Randy. But I have her all to myself."

He pinned Randy, winning the match and Mickie. Grabbing a mic, he stared down at the body of his opponent.

"This is over, Randy. Mickie will never leave me. And she will always be my captive."

You're my only infatuation

Don't leave me stranded

In my obsession

My purpose, my possession

Live and die in my obsession

My obsession

Mickie ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, looking at Kane with pride, but projecting fear to the audience.

"You beat Randy, and I'm still your captive. So now that you have me, what are you going to do?"

Kane looked down at Mickie. His mind was spinning.

"I'm going to do this."

And he kissed her, right in the ring. She pretended to fight him, but he knew she was enjoying it. The way she moaned into his mouth told him everything.

"That will definitely be continued later," he whispered as they broke apart.

They got backstage, and Mickie smacked him.

"What the hell, Mickie?"

"You scared me to death out there, Babe! I thought we were going to have another hospital trip. What the hell were you thinking laying there like that?"

"I had a plan, Princess."

Mickie stopped and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I had a plan, Princess. You look beautiful in red, by the way."

She kissed him softly.

"You called me Princess."

"You _are _a princess."

Mickie grinned.

"I am starving. What about you?"

"Definitely. Let's get something to eat. Do you have a match?"

"Nope. And since Raw is over in about two minutes, I say we ditch."

"Rebel."

"You know it."

They went to a restaurant that was a mile away from the arena, a nice Italian place called Mama Josi's Cafe.

"I love Italian. How did you know this place was here?"

"You were sleeping when we got in, and I saw this place. I've been wanting to try their lasagna."

"I didn't know you liked Italian food."

Kane smirked at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess."

Mickie laughed.

"Well then I better start learning, huh?"

"And who better to teach you than me?"

The waiter came and took their orders. He was a young man, about twenty-seven years old. Emilio, as he called himself, couldn't stop staring at Mickie.

"Will that be all, Miss?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Emilio glanced at Kane, who grinned. This sent the young man scampering away.

"Jesus, Glenn. You scared the piss out of the kid."

"He was staring."

"He's twenty-seven. Of course he thinks I'm hot."

"I'm the only one allowed to think that."

"Aw, babe. Don't be jealous. You know I'm your Princess."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mickie. It's just, I don't want to lose you to someone else. Hell, I almost lost you to Randy tonight."

"You won't lose me, Kane. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him, gripping his hand under the table.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I hope not, Princess."


	7. Aftermaths Suck

Chapter 7: Aftermath and Backlash

He watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, and it captivated him. Everything about this sweet, fiery girl captivated him. He sounded cliche, but he didn't care. He loved this girl.

"Mickie, wake up."

"Comfy. Tired. Don't wanna move."

"Princess, wake your cute little self up."

"No," Mickie grumbled.

"Don't make me get the ice water."

She turned and looked at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Glenn Jacobs, you wouldn't dare."

"I would, beautiful. Don't wanna be late, do we?"

Mickie looked up at him with the most pitiful eyes she could muster.

"Three more minutes, babe? I'm exhausted."

"Two, and I'll stay in here with you."

"You're a saint, Glenn."

And she fell back asleep.

Two and a half minutes later, Kane woke her again.

"Mickie, come on. I let you sleep."

Mickie bolted out of bed and smiled at him.

"Let's get ready."

He just sat there in surprise, staring at her.

"Two and a half minutes more of sleep, and you're like this? Wow."

Mickie grinned.

"Let's go! Don't wanna be late, do we?"

"You stole my line, James."

"And you can punish me for it later. Get dressed, you big teddy bear."

He slapped her butt as she walked to the shower, and she turned.

"You did not just slap my ass, Kane."

"Oh, but I did."

She walked up to him, pretending she wanted a kiss. Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You're a bad boy, you know that?"

She moved to kiss him, then stopped and tapped his nose.

"I'll be out in ten!"

"Devil woman. Teasing a man like that."

Mickie just laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road.

"You ready to work today?"

"If I wasn't, I'd be sleeping alone in a wet bed."

"True."

"Ugh. Wonder how Randy's head feels today?"

"I got him good with that chair. Bet it hurts like hell."

Mickie giggled.

"God I hope so. He's been an ass lately."

"He's jealous, Mickie. I've got you, and he wants you."

Mickie looked over at Kane.

"He loves me?"

"You don't see it? Everyone else does."

"Now I feel like crap for attacking him."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. God, I'm horrible."

"Michaela Laree James, don't say that. Ever. You are an amazing person, and I feel lucky to have you. Randy's a prick. Don't worry about it."

Mickie stopped the car and hugged him. He held her, stroking her back.

"I have to apologize to him."

"I know. Just, don't let him kiss you. That's my territory."

"Definitely."

Randy was in the locker room, and his head was pounding.

A knock on the door cut through the silence.

"Go away!"

"Nurse Mickie here to help."

Mickie walked in the door, and Randy looked up at her.

"Micks?"

"Hey, Legend Killer. How ya feeling?"

"Like crap. My head is killing me, thanks to your boyfriend."

Mickie sat on the bench beside Randy, looking at him.

"We gotta talk, Randy. You've been hiding things from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you feel about me, Randy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Randy stood up and glared at her.

"You have no idea how I feel about you. Get out."

"Randy?"

"Leave! I don't want to see you again."

Mickie ran out with tears in her eyes.

Maria was sitting in the locker room, thinking.

She was thinking about a certain Superstar that she had developed a crush on as of late. His eyes drew her in, like hypnotism. They had a way of seeing into her soul, breaking through her shy exterior and opening the rebel within.

His eyes were a piercing green color, and Maria was mesmerized every time she saw them.

"Oh, if only he knew."

Mark walked through the halls, looking for his little brother. They needed to decide what they were going to do about the Viper.

"Little brother, where are ya?"

Kane smirked.

"I'm in the locker room, Deadman."

Mark walked in and sat down.

"We gotta talk about how we're gonna deal with Randy."

Mickie came running into the locker room, crying. Mark looked at her as she jumped into Kane's arms.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"He hates me. Randy officially hates me."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want to tell me, little brother?"

"I'm his girlfriend, he's my boyfriend. Any more questions?", Mickie said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, Princess. What happened between you and Randy?"

She rested her head on Kane's shoulder.

"I told him I knew, and he got angry. He told me I had no idea about how he felt about me, and kicked me out. Scared the crap out of me."

Kane narrowed his eyes and put Mickie on the floor.

"Any ideas, Mark? I'm dying to kick Randy's ass now."

"Speak of the devil," Mark said as Randy walked into the locker room, then froze. He stared at Mickie angrily, and she turned away.

John was coming into the locker room behind Randy and noticed him glaring.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Randy?"

The Viper jumped three feet in the air, turning his glare on the Chaingang Champ.

John smirked.

"Somebody's a tad jumpy aren't they?"

"Piss off, Cena."

His smirk turned into a deadly look, and there was an anger in the man's eyes that made even Randy flinch.

"Leave Mickie alone, Orton. She's happy with Kane, and if you ruin this for her, I'll beat you so hard you'll be seeing stars for a year."

Randy growled and stalked out of the room.

Maria Kanellis wandered through the halls, looking for Mickie. She needed to tell her about what she figured out.

Instead, Maria found herself staring into the green eyes of the man she loved.

"Maria. What are you doing walking by yourself?"

"He-hey. I'm just looking for Mickie."

He laughed.

"Look left," he said as he tilted his hat and walked away.

Maria watched him leave, heart pounding. Kane and Mickie smiled.

"He's got no idea, does he?"

"None. And I don't think she'll tell him any time soon," Mickie whispered.

"Mick! Oh my gosh where have you been?"

"Nowhere, 'Ria. I was just taking a vacation."

Maria looked over at Kane, then back at Mickie, then back at Kane.

"Um, Mickie?"

"Yeah?"

Maria nodded her head at Kane, who had his arms wrapped around Mickie.

"Oh, right. Maria, you know Kane, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But why-"

"He's my boyfriend, 'Ria."

Maria stood still, looking at the two of them, then squealed.

"I KNEW IT! Beth owes me ten bucks!"

Mickie looked at her best friend confusedly.

"What? When did you two make a bet?"

"Twitter. I knew something was up when John told me you had gone in the ambulance with Kane. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Maria."

"Oh and Kane? You hurt Mickie, and _I_ will be the one kicking your sorry ass."

Kane stared at Maria, then started laughing.

"I like your friends, Princess. They got spunk."

Maria and Mickie grinned.

You're my only infatuation  
>Don't leave me stranded<br>In my obsession  
>My purpose, my possession<br>Live and die in my obsession  
>My obsession<p>

Mickie ran down the ramp, mic in hand. She smiled at the fans and slid into the ring.

"Hello, New Jersey! How are we tonight?"

They cheered, and Mickie's heart soared.

"Nice, nice. Now, I know you guys are wondering what is going on between the Viper and the Devil's Favorite Demon, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'll put this simply. Kane and Randy are not on the best terms right now. And why? Because I beat the Viper's ass a month ago."

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy came out with a mic.

"Why?", he said as he walked down the ramp.

Mickie glared at him.

"Why don't we watch the recap?"

***recap of match and backstage events***

The crowd started laughing at Randy. He began to give Mickie a dangerous look. His eyes said "run".

"You dare make me look like an idiot in front of my fans?"

"No. You did that yourself."

Randy threw the mic on the floor, backing away from Mickie and rubbing his face.

"Come and get me, Legend Killer."

He charged at her, throwing a punch that caught Mickie in the stomach.

She stayed on her feet, smirking at the Viper, who was staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"I've had a lot of training from the best in the business. You can't hurt me, Orton. But I know two people who would love a crack at you right now," she said as the Brothers of Destruction theme began to play.

Kane and Undertaker ran down to the ring, enraged. Kane slid in first, putting his arms around Mickie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, babe. Takes more than that to hurt me," Mickie laughed.

He turned and stared angrily at Randy, causing the younger man to gulp.

"You put your hands on her. I don't appreciate that," he said as he stalked toward the Viper.

Mark made his way toward Mickie, who grinned up at him.

"Hey, Deadman. Thanks for coming out."

"No problem, Miss James. Excuse me."

And the two brothers did a double chokeslam to Randy.

The Brothers' theme began to play again, and Mickie raised their hands in triumph, a smile on her face.


	8. Brothers of Destruction and karaoke?

Chapter 8: Karaoke Night!

The three got backstage after their victory. Mickie was grinning at the fact that she had stood up to Randy.

"Did you see me out there? I was awesome."

"Yes, but why didn't you run when you saw his eyes? Hell, Princess, I saw them," Kane said as he hugged her.

"Pshh. Randy doesn't scare me. And I knew that if anything went down, you'd have my back."

Mark smirked.

"Good lord, you two are just the cutest."

"Thanks, Mark."

Maria walked up and froze.

"Um, hey guys. I just saw your promo, Mickie. Great job."

"Thanks, 'Ria. Have you met Mark?"

"Yeah. Hey."

Mark smiled down at the Paparazzi Princess.

"I was just wondering if you guys were coming with us to the club."

Mickie looked up at Kane.

"I love karaoke! Can we go please? Please? I'll wake up really early tomorrow."

Kane pretended to think about it, then smiled.

"Five-thirty, no later."

"Deal! Thanks babe!"

Mickie looked over at Maria, then smiled at her, tilting her head in Mark's direction.

Maria looked up at the Deadman, nervously biting her lip.

"Would-would you like to come with us, Mark? You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean. It's up to you, but it would be nice to-"

"Of course I'm going. Somebody has to dance with you, don't they?"

Maria's eyes and smile widened.

"Come on, 'Ria. Let's go get our outfits," Mickie said as she pulled the speechless Diva away from the boys.

"Oh my gosh I'm going clubbing with the Undertaker! Mickie, what do I wear?"

Mickie came out wearing a black heart and dagger tee, ripped black jeans, and black and red skull hi-tops. She had on a pair of red earrings shaped like angel wings and a gargoyle necklace.

"Maria, chill okay? He'll love you if you wear anything. Good lord."

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

Maria was wearing a black tombstone tee, a black studded leather skirt, and black chain boots. She had on a pair of tombstone earrings and a silver chain belt.

"Wow. You look good, 'Ria."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Mark and Glenn were getting ready for the club and talking about the girls.

"I wonder what Mickie is wearing."

"Down boy."

"What? All I said was that I wonder what Mickie is wearing."

Mark looked at his younger brother with a doubtful look.

"When are you and Mickie gonna just do it? I mean seriously, little brother. You're creeping me out more than usual."

"We'll do it when we're ready. I don't want to rush things with Mickie. It's weird, man. It's like, I really care about her, and I don't want to screw it up like I did with Amy."

"You didn't screw it up. Amy did."

Kane sighed.

"Well I love Mickie, okay? I want to take it slow."

Mark's head shot to stare at his little brother.

"What did you just say?"

"I love Mickie, and I want to take it slow."

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you loved Mickie."

Kane stared at Mark, just realizing what he meant.

"I do. God, I love her so much Mark."

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah."

Mark smirked.

"What?"

"You've gone soft."

"No I haven't. Kane isn't soft."

"Mickie's made you soft, little brother."

Kane glared, then stood up and pinned his brother against the wall.

"I'm not soft."

Mark waited for Kane to hit him, to do something. But with a sigh, Kane just let him drop.

"You woulda hit me before. Why not now?"

"Didn't feel the need to."

"Awe. Big old softy."

"Oh shut up, Mark."

The girls walked into the hall, smirking at the boys, whose jaws were on the floor. Kane was literally drooling over Mickie's outfit, and Mark wasn't breathing.

"Um, guys? You okay?"

Mark and Kane both shook their heads and looked at the girls.

"Holy."

"Lord."

"So, you like them?"

Kane walked over to Mickie, smirking as he put his hands around her waist.

"Let's put it this way, Princess. I'm going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from you tonight."

Maria looked at Mark, who was just staring.

"I um, I thought this outfit would go along with your biker character. Is it too much?"

The poor man couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to figure out where to look.

"Hey bro, answer the girl."

Clearing his throat, 'Taker offered Maria a hesitant smile.

"You, um, you look great."

"Thanks, Mark. I'm glad you like it."

Mickie linked arms with Kane and smiled at her friends.

"Are we going to stay here, or are we gonna go party?"

"I'm all for staying here," Kane said with a lecherous grin.

"Let's hit the club! I wanna dance!"

"I've heard you can really move, 'Ria."

Maria giggled.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet."

S&M by Rihanna began playing as soon as the four walked into the club.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song! Let's dance, babe!"

Kane followed eagerly, looking at Mark with a look that clearly said "I'm getting some tonight."

Mark just rolled his eyes and looked over at Maria.

"Wanna dance?"

"Why not? It'd give us something to do."

She led him onto the floor and started moving her hips back and forth to the beat. He blinked, and she tossed him a sexy smile.

"Well come on, Deadman. Let's see what you got."

He grinned and held her hips as she went down.

"Wow, 'Ria. You got moves."

"Thanks, Mark. Let's see you dance."

Mark smirked and started grinding against her.

"Eh, not too bad."

It had been an hour, and Maria and Mickie were having fun on the poles.

Mickie was twirling around the pole to Three Six Mafia, and Maria was doing the same.

Kane and Mark were sitting in the audience, just staring.

"Oh."

"My."

"God," they said together.

"Dude, I didn't know Mickie had that much talent."

"Maria is, wow."

The crowd kept cheering the two Divas on, and they grinned.

"Thanks, thank you all. We'd do another, but we gotta get back to our boys."

"Aww," the crowd said.

Mickie laughed and jumped on Kane's lap.

"Hey babe."

"Wow, Princess. That was amazing. You got some serious talent, you know that?"

"I knew it. But you didn't."

"Right."

Maria looked up at Mark with a smirk.

"You're gonna catch flies, Mark."

The Deadman closed his mouth and winked at her.

"You have skill, Miss Kanellis. You definitely have skill."

"Thank you. I appreciate that comment."

Mickie smiled. She knew that inviting Maria would be a good idea. It had given her a chance to get closer to Mark.

"Hey 'Ria, let's hit the ladies' room. I gotta pee."

"Kay. We'll be just a sec."

Maria found herself being dragged to the bathroom by an eager brunette.

"Do you like him?"

Mickie was leaning against the sink, watching Maria fix her makeup.

"I don't know, Mick. Mark's a nice guy, but after what happened with Anthony, I'm just not ready for a relationship."

Anthony Carelli, better known as Santino Marella, had broken the poor Diva's heart when she found him with Melina.

"'Ria, all I want is to see you happy. Mark isn't like Anthony, and he can make you happy. If you aren't ready, then tell the guy before he makes a fool of himself."

"I don't wanna hurt him, though."

"You are going to if you don't tell him now."

The girls walked out and found the boys again.

"I have a crazy idea," Maria said.

"What?"

"Karaoke. All four of us."

Kane stared at her.

"We don't sing, Mick. Mark and I never do karaoke."

Mickie narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? I think that it would be fun."

The boys laughed, then realized that their dates weren't laughing with them.

"Oh, you're serious," Mark said.

"Please Babe? It'll be fun."

Kane sighed.

"Fine. But don't pick out something lame, okay?"

Maria flipped through the song list.

"Hey Glenn, I think I found your new theme."

"Mickie, doll, you owe me."

"You're up, Babe."

Monster You Made by Pop Evil began to play, and Kane looked over at Maria.

"Holy crap. You are amazing."

"Don't let Mickie hear you," Maria laughed.

Take a good look at me now  
>Do you still recognize me<br>Am I so different inside  
>This world is trying to change me<br>And I admit I don't want to change with it  
>And I admit I can't go on like this anymore<p>

Erase this monster I've become  
>Forgive me for all the damage done<br>It's not over  
>Say it's not over<br>I'm begging for mercy  
>I'm only the monster you made me<p>

I'm better alone now  
>See I'm torn from my mistakes<br>And I stop believing that I could ever make things change  
>How much can I take<br>When I know that it hurts you  
>How long can I wait<br>When I cant go on like this anymore

Erase this monster I've become  
>Forgive me for all the damage done<br>It's not over  
>Say it's not over<br>I'm begging for mercy  
>I'm only the monster you made me<p>

Because who I am  
>Isn't who I used to be<br>And I'm not invincible  
>I'm not indestructible<br>I'm only human  
>Can't you see<br>The beauty in me

Take a good look at me now  
>Can't you see I've changed<p>

Erase this monster I've become  
>Forgive me for all the damage done<br>It's not over  
>Say it's not over<br>I'm begging for mercy  
>I'm only the monster you made me<p>

Far away through the pain  
>I hear the angels calling<br>Far away through the pain  
>I see my demons falling<p>

Far away through the pain  
>I hear the angels calling<br>Far away through the pain  
>I see my demons falling<p>

Erase this  
>Erase this<br>Erase this monster you made me

The song finished, and everyone cheered. Kane smiled at Mickie, who was beaming with pride.

"You did great, Babe! I'm shocked. I didn't know you had a voice like that."

"I knew it. But you didn't."

"You stealing my lines now, Jacobs?"

Kane grinned.

"Mark, get up there!"

"No thanks, Little Brother. This isn't my thing."

Maria looked at the Deadman with puppy-dog eyes.

"Come on, Mark. Please?"

Mark looked around at all the supportive people and sighed.

"Fine. Gimme the mic."

God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash began, and Mark rolled his eyes.

You can run on for a long time  
>Run on for a long time<br>Run on for a long time  
>Sooner or later God'll cut you down<br>Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
>Go and tell that midnight rider<br>Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down<br>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
>My head's been wet with the midnight dew<br>I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
>He spoke to me in the voice so sweet<br>I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
>He called my name and my heart stood still<br>When he said, "John go do My will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
>Go and tell that midnight rider<br>Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down<br>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
>Run on for a long time<br>Run on for a long time  
>Sooner or later God'll cut you down<br>Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
>Workin' in the dark against your fellow man<br>But as sure as God made black and white  
>What's done in the dark will be brought to the light<p>

You can run on for a long time  
>Run on for a long time<br>Run on for a long time  
>Sooner or later God'll cut you down<br>Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
>Go and tell that midnight rider<br>Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down<br>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
>Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down <p>

Mark bowed amid cheers from the crowd, and smiled at Maria.

"Your turn, Miss Kanellis."

Maria smiled and got onstage.

"Mickie, can you find our clubbing song please?"

"Sure, 'Ria."

Untouched by the Veronicas started.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>lalalalalalalala<p>

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got got<br>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched  
>And I need you so much<p>

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>You can take take take take take time time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>Untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Maria never took her eyes off Mark as she sang, and smirked as his jaw dropped.

"Surprised?", she said as she got offstage.

"Not really, no. All the pretty Divas can sing."

"Thanks Mark! It's my turn."

"Knock us dead, Beautiful."

Lindsay Lohan's Speak began.

Speak speak speak your heart flow

Everybody's got a point of view  
>And the right to their own opinion<br>So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do  
>When you let me know your intuition<p>

So what makes you think  
>That I won't get it<br>So what makes you think that  
>I won't get your love tonight<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Speak come on and let it out<br>Give it to me you know that I can take it  
>Speak because the more you say the more I'm at ease<br>Come on don't keep me waiting now  
>I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking<br>Keep it real, no big deal  
>Tell me what your dreaming<br>Speak let it out... Breathe 

Speak uh straight from your heart

It cant be wrong it can only be right  
>Just show me what you are feeling<br>You'll be surprised that how easy it is  
>Just open up its so healing<p>

So what makes you think that I won't get it  
>So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight.<p>

_[Chorus]_

Speak uh straight from your heart

You gotta let it out _[2x]_

C'mon and let it out  
>C'mon and let it out..<br>(Speak) Because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
>(C'mon and let it out<br>C'mon and let it out  
>Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinkin'<br>(dont keep me waiting)  
>Keep it real, no big deal, tell me what you're dreamin'<br>Speak  
>Let it out... Breathe<p>

Speak  
>C'mon and let it out<br>Give it to me (give it to me)  
>You know that I can take it<br>(give it to me)  
>Be (Be)<br>Because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
>C'mon don't keep me waiting now<br>Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinkin'  
>(tell me what you're thinkin')<br>Keep it real, no big deal, tell me what you're dreamin'  
>(tell me what you're dreamin)<br>Speak  
>Let it out<br>SPEAK 

Mickie stopped and backflipped off the stage, the crowd cheering.

"You sing, you dance, you wrestle. What other hidden talents do you have, Mickie?"

"None suitable for public, Babe. A lot suitable for later," Mickie said with a wink.

Maria looked up at Mark, then over at Mickie.

"Mickie?"

"Go for it, Maria!"

Taking a breath, Maria stretched up and kissed the Undertaker, who was shocked. Maria pulled away and looked up at him, waiting.

"I like you, Mark. A lot. But I understand if you don't want to go out with me."

Smirking, Mark leaned down and looked into the nervous Diva's eyes.

"This isn't a date?"


	9. Lita Gets a Reality Check

Chapter 9: Why do they hate us?

Mickie woke up the next morning and looked over at Kane. She couldn't help but think that if someone had told her two months ago that she would be dating the Big Red Monster, she would have punched them.

Now, what would she do?

"I'd smile and say yeah, he's mine."

"Really? I'd say the same thing."

Mickie blinked, then looked at Kane again.

"You're awake?"

"Of course. I usually wake your cute self up. But since we are starting late today, I decided to wait."

"Well let's get going. I wanna see how Mark and Maria's night went."

"Why are you so intent on getting them together?"

"Because they deserve love. And 'Ria is like, head over heels for him."

They got in the car, and Cyclone by Baby Bash started playing through the radio.

"Uh, I know this wasn't my fault, Babe. I didn't touch your radio last night."

"Well, Mickie, I stole your ipod."

"What? Why would you want my ipod? You listen to rock and all that stuff."

"I know. But yours is so much better for videos."

"What do you mean by videos?"

Kane smirked.

"You haven't been on Youtube lately, have you?"

"No. But Phil sent me some link the other day called The Monster's Obssession. Why?"

"Who do you think put that on?"

Mickie's eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh that was you? I commented on that!"

"What did you say?"

Mickie smirked.

"Read and find out, Kane."

Mickie walked through the arena, listening to her ipod. She was surprised that he hadn't found her secret playlist of darker music.

That contained things like Evanescence, Mortal Love, and the other dark bands she loved.

"Ha. I bet he'd be shocked to hear some of the things I listen to."

"Who? Your insane freak of a boyfriend?"

Mickie stopped and turned to look at Lita.

"He wasn't such an insane freak when you slept with him, was he?"

Lita's eyes narrowed.

"Like you haven't."

"Actually, unlike you, I don't open my legs to just anyone. I'm waiting."

"Aw, how sweet. You actually care about the monster."

Mickie glared at Lita, who wore an evil smile.

"You know what? I do. I do care about Kane. More than I cared about my job, or my friends, or anything else. Because he _deserves_ it. He deserves love, especially after everything you pulled."

"Everything I pulled? He stalked me, James. He got me pregnant, and then the baby died. But of course you wouldn't care, since you're just as psycho as he is."

That did it. Mickie slapped the redhead and then punched her for good measure.

"Keep your mouth shut, you little whore. Kane is an amazing man, and just because you couldn't keep them crossed doesn't mean he's the bad guy. And me? Yeah, I'm psycho. But I'm damn proud of it."

Lita growled, then charged Mickie, hitting her in the stomach and punching her hard enough to split the brunette's lip open.

Mickie simply smiled, blood running down her chin, then wrapped her fingers around Lita's throat and chokeslammed her onto the concrete floor.

"Remember who I'm dating the next time you want to mess with me. Kane's taught me a move or two."

Then she walked away.

Kane sat on a bench in the locker room, trying to relax. He hadn't seen Mickie since they walked in, and he was getting nervous.

"Hey. I grabbed you a water."

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was holding a bottle of water to her lip.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Stupid little redheads attacking people. I handled it."

"Lita," he growled. Couldn't that woman keep her distance?

"Kane, look at me. I handled it, and all I got was a split lip, okay?"

He was still angry, and Mickie saw that.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She reached for his hand and grabbed it, rubbing her thumb on his palm.

"Talk to me, Kane. I can't read your mind."

"I'm sick of this!", he yelled. He yanked his hand away and turned from her.

"Sick of what?"

"All of it! I'm sick of people trying to tear us apart. Randy, Amy, Mark Henry. Why can't they just accept us and leave it alone?"

"I don't know, Babe. But they don't matter anyway. Not to me."

Mickie wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Glenn. No matter what anyone says, I love you."

He looked down and saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're hurting inside."

Gently, he kissed her hair.

"Mickie, my precious little Mickie, I'm not hurting. Just upset."

"Not with me? I did chokeslam Lita onto the floor."

He pulled away and looked at her.

"You did what now?"

"I sort of got really mad at her and stole your move. She's probably whining to Hunter right about now."

Kane stared, then grinned widely.

"I'm so proud of you right now, you have no idea."

"Then why don't you kiss me and give me an idea?"

Relenting, he kissed her, feeling pain, hope, anger, and happiness. Nobody mattered to him.

Nobody but her.

Maria walked through the hallway with Mark, holding hands. It struck her as funny, because she didn't think that he would be okay with it.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?"

"Nothing, baby. Just how I didn't think you were the hand-holding type."

Mark grinned.

"Holding hands shows possession, as in she's mine, back off."

"Aw, how sweet. So, what does this show?"

And she kissed him slowly, softly.

"That shows, that I may have to be a little more possessive of you from now on," he growled into her ear. Maria giggled and kept walking.

"No other way to have it, Deadman."

Lita wandered quickly through the halls, looking for a certain Superstar. If she was going to take down Kane and Mickie, she needed him.

"Hey, I need your help!", she said as she spotted him.

"Why?"

"I want to take down Kane. Now are you going to help me or not?"

The man thought.

"What were you thinking?"

"Kidnap her. Torture Kane as he looks for her, then brainwash her into falling for you. It'll be the ultimate revenge."

"And I'll get Mickie, right?"

"Yeah whatever. Are you in?"

"I'm in."


	10. Lita and Randy?

Chapter 10: Lita and Randy?

**HardcoreCountry: Ah, another day at work. It's all fun and games, until someone loses a title.**

**SESPunk: True. So do you know the match card for tonight?**

**HardcoreCountry: No. I don't even know if I have a match.**

**SESPunk: Dang. That sucks.**

**PhoenixRisen: Mickie, go find Kane. Like, now.**

**HardcoreCountry: Why?**

**PhoenixRisen: I just saw Amy. And guess who was with her?**

**HardcoreCountry: Matt? Jeff?**

**PhoenixRisen: No. Randy**

**HardcoreCountry: O.O What?**

**PhoenixRisen: Yeah.**

**RKO: Talking about me again, Beth?**

**HardcoreCountry: Are you dating Lita now, Viper? **

**RKO: None of your business, James. You're dating a monster, so I'm dating the Extreme Diva.**

**SenseiofMattitude: You're dating Amy? Dude, you could do better.**

**Enigma2.0: Yeah, Randy. Amy's bad news.**

**RKO has logged off.**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey guys! Did you hear my news?**

**Enigma2.0: You're dating Glenn. That explains why he was smiling today.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: I wasn't smiling, Skittles. I was smirking.**

**SenseiofMattitude: Treat her well, man. Mickie's a nice catch.**

**HardcoreCountry: Thanks?**

**PhenomLives: Little brother, tell your girl she's an excellent matchmaker.**

**PhenomLover: Mickie, you rock! I'm so happy!**

**HardcoreCountry: Thanks, 'Ria. Mark, you better treat her right. Or I'll hunt you down.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: So we have the Brothers of Destruction. What do we call the girls, Mark?**

**PhenomLives: Thinking, thinking. Sisters of Sin.**

**PhenomLover: I love it!**

**HardcoreCountry: Makes us sound, tougher. Like we are totally bad.**

**Dibiase$$: Nobody leave! I just heard Randy talking to Lita.**

**Enigma2.0: About?**

**Dibiase$$: Mickie.**

**HardcoreCountry: Probably just gossiping about mine and Glenn's relationship. Don't worry about it, Teddy.**

**CrossRhodes: Mickie, Randy's jealous. And a jealous Randy paired with a vengeful Lita is a bad combo. You may wanna watch your back, girl.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: They aren't gonna touch her.**

**SESPunk: Got that right. She's got friends.**

**ChaingangChamp: Anybody seen Beth?**

**HardcoreCountry: She just left. Text her.**

**ChaingangChamp: I don't have her number. =(**

**HardcoreCountry: 555-1818**

**ChaingangChamp: Thanx.**

**DirtyDiva: Hey guys! It's Ashley.**

**HardcoreCountry: Massaro, right? Ashley Massaro?  
>DirtyDiva: Yeah. Mickie, right?<strong>

**HardcoreCountry: Yep. How are you?  
>DirtyDiva: Pretty good. So is it true that you and Randy Orton used to date?<br>HardcoreCountry: WHAT? Who told you that?**

**DirtyDiva: Randy.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Figures. Can I beat him now, Princess?**

**HardcoreCountry: Not yet, Babe. What'd he say, Ashley?**

**DirtyDiva: He said that you two hooked up one night, then started dating until Kane captured you and brainwashed you.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: He's dead.**

**HardcoreCountry: Babe, let me talk to him. He's hurting.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie, he's planning something! If Randy and Lita are talking, there's no good news.**

**HardcoreCountry: I know that, Glenn. I know that. But Randy is still my friend. Let me go talk to him, please?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Fine. But only if John goes.**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Cena, care to join me on an excursion?**

**ChaingangChamp: Nobody says excursion, Mick. But sure.**

**HardcoreCountry: DevilsFavoriteDemon: See Babe? It's all good.**

**Enigma2.0: Hey Ashley, do you want me to show you around?**

**DirtyDiva: Really?**

**Enigma2.0: Yeah. If you want.**

**DirtyDiva: I'd love to.**

**SenseiofMattitude: Yeah Jeff! You go little bro.**

**Mizfit: Matt, you're embarrassing him. It's funny!**

**BournetoFly: Anyone talked to Barbie l8ly? She's been off radar.**

**Kellyx2: Heyy Evan. You wanted to talk?**

**NexusBarrett: Ello, everyone!**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Wade!**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Princess, we need to go see Hunter.**

**HardcoreCountry: Okay. Bye guys!**

Mickie walked through the hallway happily, on her way to Hunter's office. Suddenly, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Randy."

"Mickie. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's busy. Can we talk, please?"

Randy glared down at his former best friend.

"No. You made your choice. Him or me, Mickie, and you chose him."

"I don't want to lose you, Randy. You're my best friend. You know everything about me, things Kane doesn't know. I can't lose you."

"You should have thought before you picked a monster," Randy spat as he walked away.

Mickie stood there for a moment, trying not to cry. Then she ran back to the locker room and sat on the bench, head in her hands.

What went wrong?


	11. Where's Mickie?

Chapter 11: Abduction

Mickie stood over Eve triumphantly, holding the Women's Championship in her hands.

"Congrats, Mick!"

"Thanks, Eve. Sorry about the DDT."

"It's cool. Go do your thing."

Mickie grinned and climbed the turnbuckle, flashing the belt to the camera.

Then she jumped off and grabbed a mic, waiting for silence.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have one thing to say: It's about damn time!"

The crowd cheered, and Mickie nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's been a while since I've gotten a title shot. But I won! And I know I'm not the only champion as of three days ago."

Slow Chemical began to play, and Kane walked out. He climbed into the ring and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were supposed to leave the ring."

Mickie gulped in fear.

"I wanted to congratulate the newest champion on his victory over Rey Mysterio last night. It's not every day that you're captured by the WWE Champion, Kane."

His eyes grew bright, but his face didn't show any other emotion.

"And it's not every day you capture the Women's Champion, Mickie."

The Diva grinned, daring to break script. She walked forward and grabbed his wrist, raising it in the air.

"Let's give it up for Kane!"

Everyone cheered, and Raw went to commercial.

"Why did you break script, Princess? Hunter doesn't like people breaking character."

"I didn't break script. I added a bit of surprise to it. People aren't expecting things like that."

"Tell that to Hunter," Stephanie McMahon said as she walked in. "He's asking for you."

Mickie looked over at Glenn, scared.

"My job. I cannot believe I just risked my damn job!"

He grabbed her arm and looked down at her.

"Tell Hunter to look at the ratings when Raw ends. Then ask him if he really wants to lose those numbers."

Mickie nodded, then followed Stephanie out of the room. Halfway down the hall, she ran back to the locker room and kissed Kane hard.

"Just in case he does let me go, Babe. Love you!"

"Love you, Princess."

Mickie walked through the hallway with Stephanie, nervous.

"Is he mad?"

"I can't tell you anything. Sorry."

Sighing, Mickie continued her journey, not knowing that things were about to change for her and Kane.

"We're here, Mickie. Good luck."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

Mickie pushed open the door, coming face to face with Randy Orton and Lita.

"Hello, Angel. Miss me?"

Lita laughed cruelly and pulled out a rope and duct tape as Randy covered Mickie's mouth, cutting off the screams of fear.

Something was on the duct tape, and Mickie became unconscious. Randy gently picked her up and walked out of the arena, Lita following him.

"I told you you would be mine, Mickie," he whispered.

Kane walked to Hunter's office and stuck his head in. Hunter was sitting at his desk.

"Did Mickie leave?"

"I haven't seen her, actually. Why?"

"Stephanie said you wanted to talk to her about the show."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I actually enjoyed the show. It shocked the audience, and ratings are amazing. I think this storyline is going to be a good one."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know. Stephanie is missing too."

The woman in question walked into the room.

"Stephanie, where's Mickie?"

Stephanie looked down in fear, refusing to meet Hunter's eyes.

"Stephanie!"

"Randy took her! Randy and Lita!"

Kane growled and bolted from the room. He knew Randy was planning something. Mickie had been kidnapped, and it was all his fault.

"Hang on Princess. I'll find you."


	12. You Belong to Me, Micks

Chapter 12: Mine Forever.

Lita sat in the car with Randy, keeping an eye on their captive. She was nervous. Why had she agreed to do this in the first place? Did Kane's heartbreak really matter anymore? She was so confused.

"Randy?"

"Amy."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, kidnapping Mickie? Really?"

Randy stopped the car and stared at her angrily. For the first time in her life, Lita was intimidated by Randy Orton.

"This is what had to be done. She is mine, Lita. And you want to hurt Kane. That is what you told me the night we came up with this plan, remember?"

Lita nodded. She _had _asked him for help. And she wanted to hurt Kane, the man who had tormented her for months. Who had cost her her child.

_But he wasn't a problem after he found Mickie._

"Amy, we are doing this to protect Mickie. I'm doing it to protect her from Kane. He's a monster, remember?"

She remembered all too well.

It was two weeks after Kane had began stalking her. Lita was sitting in the locker room, thinking to herself. Matt was taking most of the cheap shots Kane gave out, and it pissed her off. She was going to do something about it.

So she walked out and began searching for his locker room. Once she found it, Lita barged in without knocking, completely aware this was a bad idea.

"Wake up, Kane. I know you aren't sleeping, you crazy creep."

Lazily, the man in question rolled over.

"Actually, _Lita_, I was enjoying a peaceful nap. People still take those."

Lita growled and punched him in the head. Almost.

He grabbed her wrist before she could connect the punch, bending it back just slightly. She hissed in pain.

"Do not hit me. You will regret it. And why exactly are you here?"

"Leave Matt alone! Just because you're obssessed with me doesn't mean he needs to suffer."

Kane smirked.

"Come to save your precious Matt? How sweet. What makes you think it will work, Lita darling?"

"There has to be something you want!"

"What if you don't have anything I want?"

Lita growled in exasperation.

"Dammit Kane, quit with the games!"

"I'm not playing a game, Lita. I'm deadly serious."

"I'll give you anything. Just leave him alone, Kane. Do that, and I'll give you anything."

Without warning, he sat up and gripped her chin tightly.

"Be extremely careful how you word that statement, Lita. I may take you up on that offer," Kane said as he looked over her body.

She struggled for a moment, then sighed in relief as he let her go.

"Leave."

And that's how it started. Over the next few months, Kane stalked Lita, eventually getting her pregnant, then forcing her to marry him in that God-awful wedding.

She shuddered just thinking about it. He was a monster, she thought to herself.

No, she had to protect Mickie from that pain.


	13. A Broken Heart

Chapter 13: Waking Up Alone

Mickie's brown eyes slowly opened as she found herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"Morning, Psycho. You slept for a long time," Lita said with a sneer.

Mickie glared at the redhead.

"Fuck off, Dumas. I'm not in the mood."

"You should be nice, James. After all, I captured you."  
>The words sank in, and Mickie threw a punch at the other woman.<p>

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. You're mine now," Randy said as he walked into the room.

Mickie glared at him, wishing that looks could kill.

"I'll escape. One way or another, Randy, I will get out of here and go back to Kane."

Randy laughed.

"Keep wishing, Micks. Maybe it'll come true."

"I hate you!"

"I really don't care. You'll get over it."

Mickie spat at him.

"Kane will come for me."

"No. Because he believes you left him willingly. Not to mention I have Kelly keeping his interest away from you."

"Kelly? Why Kelly?"

"He's easily attracted to blondes, Mickie. That's why he fell for you."

"He cares about me!"

"Keep thinking that, Sweetheart."

They both left, leaving the heartbroken Mickie to think about her relationship with Glenn.

"He loves me for me. I know it!", she screamed.

Then she broke down crying.

What if he didn't love her at all?


End file.
